


I Want To Hear You

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Disability, Eventual Smut, Horrible at tagging, Jackson is a caretaker, M/M, Mark is deaf, Sad Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy! Sorry it its short.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlot/gifts).



|This will be in Mark's P.O.V., and there will be Jackson's P.O.V later on. And when it's in italics, it's something being signed or just Mark's thoughts.|

 

_Silence._

That was all Mark was faced with every day of his life. Just silence. It was nice at times, but it made him fall into a deeper depression often because he can't hear anything. He would never be able to hear what other's hear, even the beautiful sounds that his mom sometimes describes for him. Even now, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he couldn't even hear the school bell that sounded.

Looking to his left, he noticed the smiling Youngjae, who had been his friend for about two years now. The young boy was deaf, like him, but only half deaf, which Mark envied because at least Youngjae could hear.

 _'It's time for lunch.'_  

Mark nodded and heaved a sigh, getting up out of his seat and walking beside Youngjae as they both walked towards the cafeteria. He fixed the beanie on his head, licking his lips and then sitting at the usual table that was already half full with his other friends. Jaebum and Jinyoung. The two weren't deaf, but they knew sign language.

Jinyoung looked up at Mark when he sat down and smiled, already moving his fingers.  _'Hey, Mark! It's pizza today for lunch.'_  He signed, passing Mark's tray over to him as said male sat down in his seat.

_'Thank you.'_

Mark started eating his food, looking up from time to time to watch his three friend's talk with each other. One thing he never learned was how to lip read, which was another thing he was depressed about. He can read lips at a certain level, but it got hard for him and sometimes got irritated when he can't keep up with the other's. Letting out a sigh, he looked down and went back to eating.

He finished his food maybe ten minuets later, looking up and wiping his mouth with the napkin. He put his tray over top of Jaebum's, smiling at his friend before turning to Youngjae.

_'What are you doing after school?'_

_'Probably just staying at home.'_  Youngjae replied with a smile.

Mark nodded and turned back to the table, tracing the table gently before feeling a tap on his shoulder a moment later.

Turning, he saw Mr. Lee standing behind him and he was apparently saying something to him. Blinking a little, he turned to his friend's for help.

 _'He's saying for you to go to the office, it's time for you to go home.'_  Jaebum signed for him, the first to help him out.

Mark nodded and waved goodbye to his friend's, bowing to Mr. Lee before walking out of the cafeteria and going to the office. Walking in, he smiled at his mom and stood beside her as she spoke with the school secretary. Once done, they both walked out of the school and got into the car.

 _'I got most of your homework for you.'_  His mom signed to him before starting the car and driving off towards their house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the house, Mark grabbed his bag from the backseat and headed into the house while his mom stayed behind to get some of her stuff. Licking his lips, he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag next to the door, walking into the living room.

He stopped suddenly, blinking in confusion when he noticed a figure sitting on the couch. He must have made a noise that caught the guy's attention, because he looked over and stood up quickly, a wide smile on his face.

_'Hello, my name is Jackson.'_

 

(A/N: I seriously hope this was a good start to the story!!! I'm nervous about the reaction because this is my first story dedicated to someone.)


	2. Chapter Two

Mark stared in shock for a few more moments, before backing up and starting to panic. He lifted his hands up frantically, but only managed to sign a bunch of jumbled things before he felt hands upon his shoulders. Jumping, he turned and saw his mother there. He hummed at her, pointing over a the guy who named himself Jackson, making questioning motions with his hands.

_‘Calm down, Mark. He’s not a bad person. Just let him explain.’_

He calmed down a little, but stood still as Jackson approached, making calm down motions since he could tell that Mark was stressed about the situation. He stopped in front of the red haired male, tilting his head gently before smiling a little bit.

_‘Again, my name is Jackson Wang. Your mom hired me as your caretaker for whenever she can’t be around you.’_

Mark looked away from Jackson’s hands slowly, blinking a little in confusion before he looked at his mom. Caretaker? As in a babysitter? At that, Mark glared at his mom and crossed his arms.

“What?!?” He exclaimed loudly, absolutely refusing to sign this time, although it was too bad he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was hoping he said what he thought he wanted to say.

Mark’s mom shook her head quickly, turning to Jackson and speaking to him quickly. That caused Mark to huff in annoyance, looking between the two of them as he tried to at least attempt to read their lips, but they were speaking too fast.

 _‘It’s not like what you’re thinking, honey. Jackson’s just going to help you whenever I’m gone. Because you know I need to go on a business trip later.’_  His mom signed to him eventually, a small smile on her face.

Mark looked between the two again, looking at their smiling faces that seemed to be mocking him. But, it could always just be him because he thought the whole world was mocking him. He huffed out a loud sigh and finally gave in, because he didn’t like to disappoint his mom, no matter how mad he was at the moment.

 _‘Whatever.’_ He signed finally, stomping past them and going up to his room, shutting the door a bit too hard and sitting down on his bed.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling, wondering why in the world God would set him up to be deaf. If he wasn’t deaf, then he wouldn’t need Jackson in his life. The guy didn’t even seem like that much of a person to be a caretaker. He just looked like a guy who would cause trouble.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the text, seeing that it was from Jaebum.

_‘Hey, are you at home now? Why’d you have to leave?’_

Mark glared at his phone for a moment, contemplating whether or not to text back, but if he didn’t, he’d seem like an asshole.

_‘I’m home, but apparently I have a caretaker now.’_

He placed his phone down in his lap, staring at the closed door for a moment before sighing and punching the pillow underneath him, taking hold of his phone when it vibrated again.

_‘That sucks. Is he or she cute?’_

Mark rolled his eyes and shut his phone off, deciding not to even text back at all after that. He knew that Jaebum was only joking, but he wasn’t in the mood at the moment.

When he noticed the door open at the corner of his eye, he sat up and looked over, seeing that it was his mom. Fortunately.

 _‘Can we talk?’_  She signed, a small smile on her face.

Feeling bad for getting angry at her, he nodded and moved a bit so she can sit down next to him. The moment she sat down, she wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead gently.

 _‘I’m sorry for getting angry at you.’_  He signed to her, frowning a little.

His mom shook her head and smiled, kissing his head once more before letting go.

_‘I understand why you’re angry, Mark. It’s because I sprung that on you all of a sudden and I understand that I also should have told you before getting to the house. You do understand that I want someone to help you while I’m gone, right?’_

Mark nodded, looking down for a moment before sighing gently, looking up at his mom with a small smile. “Yes.” He said, blinking a little.

 _‘I’m glad. And, don’t look discouraged whenever you speak. Your voice sounds beautiful.’_  His mom signed, winking at him.

Mark let out a huff of laughter, shaking his head at her and looking at the door again, seeing that it was still open. He bit down on his lip and picked his mom’s hand up, tracing her palm like he usually did when he was deep in thought sometimes.

 _‘Is Jackson still here?’_  He signed after letting go of her hand, smiling a little when she nodded her head.  _‘I want to apologize to him.’_

She nodded again, getting up along with him. He walked out of the room and walked downstairs, seeing that Jackson was standing in the middle of the room, apparently not at all phased about anything that happened. When he noticed Mark, he smiled a bit and waved.

 _‘I’m sorry for getting angry. I know I shouldn’t have overreacted like that.’_  Mark signed, going over to stand in front of Jackson, slightly uncomfortable.

 _‘It’s okay, I completely understand. Well, if you want, we can start over.’_  He signed back with a wide smile,  apparently letting out a laugh by the way Mark saw it.

When he nodded, Jackson smiled even more and held one of his hand’s out, signing with his free hand.  _‘Hello, my name is Jackson Wang. Nice to meet you.’_

 _‘My name is Mark. Nice to meet you too.’_  Mark signed, shaking his hand slightly.

 

(A/N: I hope you enjoy the second chapter!! And don't worry, they won't develop feelings for each other until after a while, lol.)


	3. Chapter Three

Three days later, Mark's mom left and he was alone until Jackson came to the house, which would be after he got off work. He sighed softly and wondered down the stairs after getting out of the shower, running a hand through his semi wet hair. He wasn't too eager for Jackson to come over, but he had agreed to be civil with him.

Feeling his phone vibrate just as he walked into the kitchen, he pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Jinyoung.

 _'Mind if I come over for a while, or do you want me to stay away because of Jackson?'_  The text said and Mark sighed softly, biting down on his lip.

 _'Stay away for now. I have to get used to having a caretaker first.'_  He sent back.

After an okay was sent back, he placed his phone on the counter and made himself a sandwich, carrying it with him into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he took a bite before picking up the remote, turning the tv on. Making sure to put on the subtitles so he could read what was going on, he put on a movie and sat back to watch. This was one thing he hated about being deaf, it was hard for him to watch a movie when he had to read the subtitles.

After about thirty minutes of watching the movie, Mark's phone vibrated again and he picked it up, seeing it was a text from Jackson.

_'I'm coming in.'_

He glanced at the door after reading the text, seeing it open and Jackson came inside, waving at him with a slight smile. Mark's mom had told Jackson to text Mark before coming into the house, so not to end up scaring him. Jackson only ever texted him for whenever he was coming into the house. Mark didn't have a problem with that.

 _'When do you usually have school?'_  Jackson signed once Mark looked at him again, sitting down on the couch.

 _'Two times a week, since it's university anyway.'_  Mark signed back and looked back at the tv, pouting slightly when he realized he missed part of the movie. Yes, he has seen the movie a few times before. 

He was soon interrupted again when Jackson tapped him on the shoulder. With a sigh, he turned to look at him, seeing that he was staring right back at him.

"What?" He asked aloud, starting to feel slightly annoyed by Jackson and he hadn't even been here that long.

 _'Nothing, just wanted to tell you that red hair suits you.'_  Jackson signed, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote, handing it to Jackson and standing up from the couch. He grabbed his empty plate and walked into the kitchen, throwing it away and heading up to his room. He let out a soft sigh once he was in the room, plopping down on the bed. He grabbed his laptop and logged in, browsing the internet.

He usually went on Youtube to look up some videos that had subtitles, but being deaf, he can't hear most videos. But, he liked to put in earphones and actually pretend he can hear, which was pretty sad coming from him. And when he wanted to ignore people, he took out his phone and pretended to listen to music with his earphones in. Everybody knew he was deaf, so they usually left him alone when he pulled out the earphones.

Sighing out in boredom, he shut his laptop and sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking up when he saw the door open. Of course, it was Jackson.

The younger male ran over to the bed and sat down on it, smiling a wide smile at Mark and appearing to be laughing. Mark just blinked, staring at him with bored eyes.

 _'Do you want to go out, just to get out of the house?"_ Jackson signed, appearing to be as bored as Mark was at the moment.

Mark nodded and grabbed a pair of shoes, slipping them on before following Jackson out the door. He watched as the younger male locked the door, following him once more once they were on the sidewalk. They didn't bother taking Jackson's car since they weren't really walking that far.

Looking up at the sky, Mark closed his eyes for a breif second and smiled a bit when a gentle breeze went by, making his hair sweep off his forehead before settling back down. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that Jackson was looking at him again, but he looked away when their eyes connected.

They both arrived at the park and sat down on the swings, not bothering to swing so they just sat there and enjoyed the time outside. Mark bit down on his lip, lost in his thoughts for a while before he turned to Jackson and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

 _'What does my mom's voice sound like? I've always wanted to know.'_  He signed, apparently catching the other off guard before he smiled in understanding.

 _'Her voice is gentle and quiet, and holds an obvious motherly sound to it as well.'_  Jackson signed back, to which Mark nodded with a slight smile.

Having never been able to hear his mom's voice, he had often wondered how beautiful it was. He never had the courage to ask her himself, because it was slightly embarrasing.

 _'What does mine sound like?'_  He signed seconds later, wondering if it was true what his mom said about his voice.

 _'Well, I've only heard you talk on occassion, but when you do, your voice is quiet like your mom's, but its a lot deeper. And what your mom describes of your laugh, its a high pitched sound, but beautiful.'_  Jackson signed, looking directly at Mark as he did, reading his facial features.

Mark blinked a little, imagining what that would be like. He despretly wished to be able to hear himself, especially his mom and friends. He sighed sadly and looked down, already starting to feel slightly depressed.

He wanted to ask what Jackson's voice sounded like, but that was also pretty embarrassing, so he left it alone. He could ask later on. He sat there awkwardly for a few moments before looking at Jackson again, eyeing him for a few moments.

 _'What do you do for work?'_  He signed, wanting to actually get to know him now. He could use another friend, if Jackson even wanted to be friend's with him.

 _'I work at a diner, so I basically ring up people's orders.'_  Jackson signed back wtih a smile, Mark returning it after a few seconds and looking away again.

Now, he didn't know what to ask. He wasn't the type to really want to get to know others. Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae were the one's who approached him first. They all three knew he was deaf, so started using sign language with him almost immediatly.

 _'Where did you learn sign language?'_  He signed after getting Jackson's attention again.

Jackson smiled at that and shrugged casually.  _'I learned it in high school when we were being mentors for deaf kids.'_  He replied, to which Mark nodded.

 _'Let's go back to my house.'_  Mark signed seconds later, having had enough fresh air.

When Jackson nodded, they both stood up and walked out of the park. When they were about to cross the street, Jackson suddenly pulled Mark's arm a bit too harshly and Mark winced as he fell into Jackon's body. He looked over just in time to see that there was a car passing them at a fast speed. Mark blinked, turning to watch as Jackson yelled something at the car. He looked at the younger male's lips, attempting to read them but failing.

Pouting, he turned and walked across the street once it was safe enough, annoyed with his failed attempts. One of these days he was going to be able to read lips. Even if he had to have someone teach him.


	4. Chapter Four

Once they were back at the house, Mark walked into the house with Jackson following him and went into the kitchen to make something to eat again. Yes, he was hungry, he was a growing man.

He looked around the kitchen for a moment, wondering what to make before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Jackson looking at him with the same wide smile as before.

_'Let me. I want to be useful.'_

Mark blinked at him, raising an eyebrow before promptly nodding and moving out of the way. He watched as Jackson literally skipped around the room, looking for random ingrediants. He chuckled slightly, thinking that the other male was a bit weird. Annoyingly so, but in a good way. He shook his head and looked down at the table, grabbing a pencil and starting to draw on the paper in front of him.

Not even seconds later, he felt something light hit him in the head and he looked up from the balled up paper towel, glaring a little at the smiling man before sighing and shrugging at him.

 _'What?'_  He signed, blinking.

Jackson was looking at the drawing though, having gotten distracted from cooking for the moment. He took the drawing and turned it towards him so he could see it properly, a smile on his face. It was a drawing of Mark staring off into space. Mark couldn't tell what made Jackson like it so much, but whatever.

 _'You're a really good drawler.'_ Jackson signed, turning the paper back towards Mark and moving back towards the stove.

Mark stared at him for a long moment before looking back at the drawing. It was basically what he felt on the inside. Lost and confused about the world. He sighed and pushed the paper away, opting to just sit there and tap his fingers against the table before standing up and walking up to his room. He was getting bored of just sitting there.

Sitting down on the bed once he was in his room, he looked over at his unused stereo and bit down on his lip, sighing out sadly and looking away. The only way he could get any entertainment was reading subtitles all day long. Which wasn't fun at all.

He stared at his wall, seeing a couple posters that didn't really make since due to the fact that they were pictures of Micheal Jackson and some other groups. It didn't make since because he couldn't hear them anyway, so what was the point in having them?

Feeling something wet slide down his cheek, he blinked a little and wiped at it when he realized he was crying. His lips trembled slightly and he stood up, going to the wall and tearing the posters down. What was the point in having them? That question ran through his mind constantly.

Going over to his desk, he shoved everything off and tugged at his hair, the tears falling freely this time. He wasn't even going to try to stop them. He looked around, his vision blurred as he tore other things off his walls, not even caring about the mess. 

Seconds later, he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders suddenly and push him down onto the bed. He blinked, jumping a little when a hand went over his mouth and another hand wiping his tears away. When his vision was more clear, he realized that Jackson was standing in front of him, looking worried.

_'I heard you screaming and throwing things around. What's wrong?'_

Mark stared at Jackson's hands, and when he finished signing, he pushed the hands away and clenched his hands together, not wanting to talk. He ignored it when Jackson sat down next to him, but eventually looked at him when the younger boy took hold of his hand.

 _'Talk to me. Don't hold it in.'_ He signed, looking into Mark's eyes with a look of determination mixed with the worry that was still there.

Sighing, Mark wiped away the stray tears and looked around his room and noticed just how much of a mess he made before Jackson came up.

 _'My life is what's wrong. I can't fucking hear, so what's the point?'_  Mark signed, his hands gesturing almost violently.

He looked up in time to see Jackson sigh, a sad look going over his features before he stood up and pointed at Mark for a moment. Mark stared at him in confusion, wondering what he wanted before Jackson pulled him up and walked out of the room.

 _'We'll clean it later, let's just eat.'_  Jackson signed while pulling Mark down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, Mark stared at Jackson for a moment before looking down at what the food was. Pasta. Mark smiled a little before taking the first few bites, looking up at Jackson once more and seeing a thoughtful look on his face. Confused, he wanted to ask but thought better of it and went back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating, Jackson offered to wash the dishes, but kept Mark in the kitchen by staring pointedly at the red head. To which Mark rolled his eyes and slumping down in his seat, a sigh leaving his mouth. After sitting there for five minuets straight, Jackson took hold of Mark's wrist and lead the red head into the living room.

Mark pulled his wrist out of the other male's hold and stood in front of him, staring at him for a long moment and refusing to sit down.

 _'What is it?'_  He signed, wanting answers.

Jackson, lost in his thoughts again, didn't answer and just smiled, going over to the stereo next to the tv stand and standing there while looking at Mark.

 _'I want you to try hearing the music.'_  He signed, making Mark extremely confused.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and plopped down on the couch.  _'I'm deaf remember?'_

Jackson ignored the comment and proceeded to turn the stereo on. Mark wouldn't admit how he really tried to listen for a sound. But as usual, it didn't work. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the couch, only to let out a yelp when he was pulled off the couch.

Jackson didn't say anything, just grabbed Mark's hand and placed it on the stereo speakers. He waited a few moments before looking up at Mark once more.

_'Feel the music. See if you can tell what kind of beat it has.'_

Mark stared at Jackson like he was stupid, shaking his head and completely prepared to tell him it wouldn't work, but stopped suddenly, staring down at the stereo in confusion. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he could tell by the feel that it was kind of like party music. He looked at Jackson in surprise, noticing that the other male was wincing a little. The music was probably too loud.

Removing his hand, he bit down on his lip and tilted his head, trying to process what that was before glancing back at Jackson.

 _'Was that party music? How did that work?'_ Mark signed frantically, very curious.

Jackson smiled at that, taking his snapback off and ruffling his hair before putting it back on and kneeling in front of Mark, turning the music down some. He then stood back up and leaned against the wall with a smile on his face.

 _'Yeah, it was party music. You're deaf, so that means one of your senses is gone, but the other's get stronger. Which would be your sense of touch. If you touch something that is playing music, you feel the vibrations of it and can tell what genre it is.'_  Jackson explained.

Mark nodded, a look of facination on his face before he knelt down again and touched the stereo, smiling slightly at the newfound information.

He didn't even notice how the smile slowly dropped on Jackson's face as the younger male gazed at him.


	5. Chapter Five

After a few hours of continuous of admiring a newfound discovery, Mark smiled to himself before walking downstairs. He had been holed up in his room trying to clean up while distracting himself with the stereo a few times. He went into the living room and saw that Jackson was laying on the couch, appearing to be asleep.

Tilting his head a little, he shook his head and walked over to the couch, leaning over the back of it to watch Jackson sleep for a moment. It may be creepy, but he sometimes liked to watch people sleep. It interested him somewhat. 

He was a little too deep in his thoughts and didn't notice that Jackson had his eye open until he glanced down and jumped slightly, biting down on his lip and smiling a little.

 _'Are you okay?'_  Jackson signed a bit lazily, sitting up and ruffling his hair before looking back at Mark with a sligh smile.

 _'I'm fine. Thanks for showing me about the music earlier.'_ Mark signed back, glad that the moment didn't turn awkward like he thought it would.

Without replying, Jackson nodded and stood up, running a hand through his hair and checking the time on his phone. Mark watched him for a few moments, eyeing his movements before feeling his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he checked the text and smiled slightly when he realized it was Youngjae.

_'I'm at your house, Mind letting me in?'_

Mark texted back a quick okay and walked towards the door without acknowledging Jackson, although he could feel the other's eyes on him. Opening the door, he smiled once he saw his friend and pulled him inside by the wrist.

 _'How are you?'_  Mark signed, throwing an arm around Youngjae's shoulders as they both walked into the living room. Mark glanced over at Jackson for a moment before looking to see that his friend was looking at the other male.

 _'Is this the guy that you've been cussing about yesterday?'_  Youngjae signed, making Mark blush in embarrasment as Jackson smirked in quiet amusement, 

Mark blinked a little, watching as the two began to speak to each other. It also made him feel slightly jealous that since Youngjae is only half deaf, he could still talk. Huffing slightly, he plopped down onto the couch and eyed the two for a few moments.

It seemed as if they were talking about him, due to the fact that they kept looking at him every few seconds during their conversation, which was starting to irritate him more and more. He hated it when he couldn't know what people were talking about, especially when it was about him.

Mark got fed up after five more minutes of the two conversing, so he stood up and placed himself between the two, facing Jackson.

 _'Stop it.'_  He signed firmly, a pout of his face before he walked over to Youngjae and dragged him up to the room, not noticing that his friend was smirking in amusement.

Once they were both in Mark's room, he sat down on the bed and glanced at Youngjae, who was staring around the room with wide eyes.

 _'What happened to your posters?'_  Youngjae signed, sitting down on the bed and placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

 _'I had a slight breakdown earlier.'_  Mark signed, and that was all it took for Youngjae to understand quickly.

The younger boy sighed and pulled his hyung into a hug, stroking his hair as Mark wrapped an arm around his waist. He bit down on his lip, happy that he could be comforted by his friend. Jackson helped some, but it wasn't the same.

After a few moments, Youngjae pulled away and looked down at Mark, smiling a bit.

_'Want me to invite the other's and we can have a sleepover?'_

Mark nodded at that and watched as his friend took out his cellphone and texted the others, before standing and pulling Mark back downstairs moments later. Once they were downstairs, Youngjae spoke with Jackson again.

Jackson nodded moments later and glanced at Mark with a slight smile.  _'You want me to leave or do you want me to stay here with you guys?'_

 _'You can stay if you want.'_ Mark signed back with a slight shrug, completely missing Youngjae smirking again.

Mark walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, taking a sip as he sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. He turned the subtitles on again since Jackson obviously thought it was okay to turn them off. Sighing, he turned on some show and waited for Jaebum and Jinyoung to come over.

 


	6. Chapter Six

Once Jinyoung and Jaebum arrived several minutes later, Jackson ended up answering the door because Mark was busy reading the subtitles of a show he was slightly interested in.

Him being the deaf one that he was; didn’t hear what was going on, so he promptly jumped when a hand suddenly tapped on his shoulder, causing him to yelp a little. Looking up, he saw that it was Jinyoung looking down at him.

 _‘You shit head. Don’t do that.’_  Mark signed, releasing a sigh and running a hand through his hair.

 _‘I’m sorry, just wanted to get your attention.’_  Jinyoung signed back, sitting down on the couch and deciding to watch tv with Mark, whom wasn’t exactly paying attention anymore.

Mark looked over to see that Jackson seemed to get along quite well with Jaebum, which irked him a little. Jackson wasn’t supposed to be making friends with his own friends. He was just supposed to help take care of Mark. Even if the red head doesn’t technically need the help.

The red head shook his head and glanced at Jinyoung, whose full attention was on the tv and currently turning the subtitles off as if Mark wasn’t even there. Mark raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head and stood up from the couch, not exactly wanting to watch tv anymore.

Mark smiled at Jaebum as he approached, standing next to the three and glancing around them for a moment before looking at Jaebum again.

 _‘Looks like you and Jackson are friends now.’_  Mark signed, biting down on his lip and then rolling his eyes when it looked like Jaebum was laughing.

 _‘Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Should’ve introduced him sooner.’_  Jaebum signed, to which Mark rolled his eyes at again.

He decided not to answer that and just stood there for a few more seconds before walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a few drinks before walking back out to the guys and handing them each a drink.

 _‘Thank you.’_  They all signed when Mark was looking at all four of them.

He nodded a bit and smiled, throwing an arm over Youngjae and leaning into the younger male’s side, watching as the conversation went on between Jaebum and Jackson. He saw Jackson’s face brighten for a moment, appearing to have gotten a good idea.

Blinking a little, Mark raised his head when Jackson looked over at me and Youngjae, speaking to the younger male as he glanced at me. And just as Mark was getting annoyed about that again, Youngjae nodded his head and straightened up to look at Mark as Jackson appeared to be speaking again.

 _‘Since it’s a sleepover….Do you want us to get some movies…. and other sleep over stuff?’_  Youngjae signed, pausing every few moments as Jackson spoke to translate for Mark.

Mark blinked a little and looked at the others, seeing that they were all looking to him for the answer. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward, but he nodded at the same time.

 _‘Sure. Just don’t get too many movies because Youngjae tends to fall asleep by the third movie.’_  Mark signed back, laughing when the younger male glared at him, then winced slightly when he was slapped on the shoulder.

So, they all separated into pairs. Youngjae and Jackson went to go to the store while Jaebum and Jinyoung went into the kitchen to make some food. Jinyoung was pretty much the best cook between all of them…. And Jaebum was just there to taste test everything.

Feeling awkward once more, Mark didn’t know how he would be of help because they were sleeping over at his house anyway, and he wanted to help somehow. But, every time he even managed to step into the kitchen, Jinyoung shooed him away every time.

By the final time, Mark had just rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender, finally leaving the two alone as he walked upstairs to his room. He grabbed a few spare blankets and pillows, then walked back downstairs to set them on the couch, figuring they would be sleeping in the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, there was some food being set on the table at the same time Youngjae and Jackson finally walked through the door. Mark stood up to greet them, taking hold of the bags. He was going to walk away, but a figure behind the two made him stop and tilt his head curiously.

 _‘This is Yugyeom, a friend of mine that we ran into. Is it okay if he stays here with us tonight?’_  Youngjae signed, having seen the look on Mark’s face.

Mark stared at Yugyeom for a long moment, then looked at Youngjae and nodded before going back to his original task and setting the bag down onto the coffee table. Opening it, he saw that there were some movies, snacks, and a few other things that they bought.

Sitting back down on the couch, Mark smiled and nodded in greeting when Yugyeom took the spot next to him, having to hide a laugh because he saw that Jackson was wanting to sit in the spot that Yugyeom took. He shook his head and turned away, biting down on his lip as he watched the others root through the living room, talking to each other.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Mark turned to look at Yugyeom again, seeing the smile on his face. The red head blinked, tilting his head when he spoke. Just as he was about to turn to someone for translation, Yugyeom made a face and grabbed Mark’s attention again by grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

 _‘Sorry about that, forgot for a moment that you couldn’t hear. I just wanted to know how old you were.’_  Yugyeom wrote on the paper, handing it to Mark.

After Mark read it, he smiled a bit when he realized that Yugyeom didn’t know sign language. He was used to using it, so it was rare when he had to actually write something down for someone.

 _‘I’m 21.’_ Mark wrote back, his scrawl slightly messy, handing the piece of paper to Yugyeom.

The other male smiled and nodded once he read it, turning around to talk to Youngjae, who had propped himself up on the arm of the couch. Mark looked away as well and watched Jaebum sift through the movies, trying to see which one to see first.

As Jaebum was about to put a movie in, Mark saw Jackson shake his head with a smile and say something, to which Jaebum suddenly smiled and nodded like an excited little kid.

Jackson came over to him a few seconds later, smiling as he sat down on his other side and throw an arm around him.  _‘How about a game of truth or dare?’_ He signed, making a Mark roll his eyes at the childish idea, but he nodded.

 _‘Sure, but let’s eat first.’_  He signed back, nodding towards the food just as he felt his stomach growl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they were all done eating, they found themselves sitting in a circle on the floor, the coffee table pushed to the side. Mark, Yugyeom and Jackson were all three sitting with their backs against the couch. Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Jaebum were sitting around them.

 _‘Okay, so who dares who first?’_ Mark signed, using one hand since his other arm was currently around Yugyeom’s shoulders. The two had gotten a bit closer by the time they had gotten done eating.

 _‘Let’s go with oldest to youngest. So, you would dare Jaebum, Jaebum dares me, then I dare Jinyoung, Jinyoung, dares Youngjae, and Youngjae dares Yugyeom. Then go back to you.’_  Jackson signed, moving his mouth at the same time so Yugyeom could understand him.

Mark nodded and turned his head towards Jaebum, smiling at the second oldest before nodding his head.

 _‘Truth or dare, Jaebum?’_ Mark signed.

 _‘Dare.’_ Jaebum signed back with a smirk, apparently seeming to be brave at the start of the game.

Mark chuckled a bit, nodding his head and then thinking of something that would be a good dare for Jaebum to do. After a few moments, he got an idea and looked at Jaebum once more.

 _‘Get all the way undressed and run down the street, yelling that you love Jinyoung.’_  Mark signed a second later, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Youngjae was translating to Yugyeom what they were signing.

Seeming only slightly surprised but at the same time unfazed, Jaebum stood up and took off all his clothes, walking out of the house with his cock swinging between his legs.

They all crowded around the windows to watch, Mark smirking in pleasant satisfactory to having seen slight embarrassment on Jaebum’s face before the younger male seemed to make a decision and run down the street.

 _‘Is he yelling your name?’_ Mark signed to Jinyoung, who blushed a little and nodded, which made Mark smile at the confirmation.

Jaebum came running back inside a minute later, his face red from embarrassment as he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

 _‘You’re lucky there wasn’t anybody else out there.’_  Jaebum signed over to Mark as he sat down, causing the red head to chuckle and shrug his shoulders innocently as Jaebum looked towards Jackson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a span of five minutes, Jackson had been dared to stick his tongue to the inside of the freezer door for a full minute, Jinyoung had been asked if he had sex with Jaebum yet, and Youngjae had been asked about his sexuality, to which he admitted to being gay. And then finally, Yugyeom had been asked if he was dating some thai guy that he met recently. He only said they were friends, albeit looking shy.

And now, it was Mark’s turn as he waited for Yugyeom to say something, his eyes on Youngjae at the moment so he could wait for translation.

 _‘I dare you to kiss one of us.’_  Youngjae signed, translating what Yugyeom said.

Mark blinked for a moment, looking at Yugyeom for a few seconds before looking around the circle. All eyes were on him. He knew that Jinyoung and Jaebum were together, so he couldn’t kiss either of them. So, the only choices were Jackson, Youngjae, and Yugyeom.

Biting his lip, his eyes slid to Jackson for a moment, who was looking at him with calm, but unreadable eyes. He looked over at the younger two, then decided that he wouldn’t try to kiss them anyway. So, he looked at Jackson again.

 _‘Don’t say anything after this.’_  Mark signed, to which Jackson nodded slowly.

Mark sighed, feeling the awkward tension build up between the two as he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jackson’s cheek. It would have been the lips, but he was too chicken to do that.

He let his lips linger for a few seconds, letting it count as a kiss before he pulled away and looked towards Jinyoung, an embarrassed blush settling on his cheeks.

He completely missed the way Jackson looked at him a second after he had pulled away.


	7. Chapter Seven

|First half is Jackson’s point of view, and then it’ll be back in Mark’s point of view.|

Jackson paid no attention to the game for a few minutes, glancing at Mark from time to time. He watched as the deaf male conversed with Youngjae with his hands, sighing softly. He felt bad at times that Mark was deaf, but thought it was the older male’s unique quality.

“Jackson?” Mark’s low voice spoke up, making Jackson shake out of his thoughts and look at the older male.

Mark only spoke when he wanted to be heard, so Jackson knew that he himself wasn’t paying attention to Mark’s signing, which resulted in him actually speaking.

 _‘Sorry, got lost in my thoughts.’_ Jackson signed to the older male, smiling at him gently.

Mark nodded a bit before glancing away for a second, and then looked back at Jackson. _‘Do you want to watch the movies now?’_ He signed, looking at Jackson with his doe eyes.

Jackson blinked a little and nodded, staring into Mark’s doe like eyes for a few seconds before the older male looked away, standing up to get on the couch.

Clearing his throat, he stood up as well and threw an arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders, chuckling when the youngest of the group happened to jump out of his thoughts.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jackson asked, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

“Nothing. It’s just that Mark is pretty cute.” Yugyeom said, a smile on his face as he looked at said male, who was currently signing with Jinyoung.

Jackson blinked, staring at Yugyeom for a few minutes before looking over at Mark. Eyeing his features for a few seconds, he nodded slightly in agreement.

“Yeah, I guess he is.” He said, only to seem like he was talking to himself since Yugyeom had already sat down on the couch.

Shaking his head, Jackson sat down on the other side of Mark, sticking his tongue out at Youngjae when the younger wanted to sit there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark smiled at Jackson when he sat down, looking away and smacking the back of Jaebum’s head to get his attention.

 _‘Don’t forget to turn on the subtitles.’_ He signed, to which Jaebum nodded and did as told.

He sat back seconds later, leaning his head back against the couch, but eventually leaning  on Yugyeom’s shoulder. As the movie started, he relaxed a bit more and wrapped an arm around himself, his other arm falling into his lap.

They were watching a movie called ‘Transformers’, which was pretty good to start off with. Mark glanced up slightly, noticing that Yugyeom had his eyes closed.

 _‘He falls asleep fast.’_ Mark thought to himself with a fond smile, sitting up so he wouldn’t deserve him, but then he laid his head on Jackson’s shoulder this time. The younger male didn’t seem to mind it, smiling at Mark before turning back to the movie.

After about five or ten more minutes of trying to concentrate on the movie and reading the subtitles at the same time, Mark eventually gave up and leaned forward to tap on Jaebum’s shoulder.

 _‘You can turn the subtitles off; I’m going upstairs for a while.’_ He signed, getting up and walking upstairs, going into his room.

The reason he had never really liked movies was because of the need to put on subtitles every time. And, he knew it got annoying for other people, so he felt bad at times, especially whenever he had company.

He sighed to himself and sat down on the bed, lying down and crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

He was only 21 years old and he knew he should stop being depressed about being deaf and just accept it. But, he couldn’t just get over it. He wanted to hear what others heard, wanted to hear his mother’s voice, his own voice, and his friends.

Again, he didn’t notice when someone walked into his room until the person, who turned out to be Jackson, stood over him.

 _‘Why’d you come up here?’_ Jackson signed to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his arm brushing against Mark’s side.

 _‘Not really into movies.’_ Mark signed back, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, sighing softly to himself once more.

Jackson nodded gently and smiled, looking around the now clean room. The walls were bare and Mark didn’t really feel the need to even buy new posters, because what was the point?

As they sat there, Mark didn’t feel any awkwardness between the two of them like he did at first, it was just like being with a friend.  They both didn’t really know a lot about each other. They’ll probably get to that point.

 _‘What is your Chinese name? Mine is Yi-En.”_ Mark signed, looking at Jackson with a slight smile, wanting to get to know him.

 _‘Ka-Yee.’_ Jackson signed back, making some hand gestures that Mark hadn’t used before.

Mark watched Jackson’s hands again as he did it a few more times, teaching the older of the two how to sign his name. And then after a few minutes, Mark finally got it.

 _‘Thank you for taking the time to teach me things.’_ Mark signed, reaching over and patting Jackson on the shoulder slightly.

 _‘You’re welcome. I’m more than happy to help you.’_ Jackson signed back with a wide smile, bumping his shoulder against Mark’s gently, causing the older to laugh a little.

They continued to sit like that for about an hour until Youngjae and Jinyoung came into the room.

 _‘Hey, the movie is over and Jaebum is sleeping, so is Yugyeom.’_ Youngjae signed while Jinyoung spoke with Jackson.

Mark nodded, looking over at the clock that said 1:20 AM. He was pretty tired himself. He looked over at Jackson and Jinyoung, seeing them smile as they spoke with each other.

He blinked a little and shook his head, standing up and walking out of the room while the others followed after him. He walked into the living room again and grabbed his own blanket and pillow. As he was about to set them on the floor, Jackson leaned over and grabbed them, setting them back onto the couch.

 _‘You’re the host of the sleepover, you sleep on the couch.’_ He signed, not giving Mark the chance to protest as he turned away and woke Yugyeom up so the youngest could get up.

As they all laid down in their spots, Mark saw that Jackson laid directly in front of the couch, facing Mark with a smile on his face.

Shaking his head, Mark smiled back at him and fluffed his pillow before laying his head down and glancing over at Jackson one more time.

 _‘Goodnight.’_ He signed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next day, Mark opened his eyes and blinked a little, yawning as he sat up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around the living room, noticing that everyone was gone. Letting out a soft sigh, he got up and went into the kitchen.

He blinked a little when he noticed Jackson standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. He could smell eggs and bacon, which made his stomach growl. He hadn’t realized he was hungry until the second he entered the kitchen.

Jackson turned, jumping a little when he noticed Mark standing there, smiling a moment later and waving at the older male.

 _‘Hey, food will be done in a minute.’_ Jackson signed, motioning for the older to come closer, to which Mark complied and leaned against the counter, watching him.

 _‘Where did the others go?’_ Mark signed, biting down on his lip and then opening his mouth when Jackson fed him some bacon. He tilted his head up slightly to get it all in his mouth before chewing on it.

 _‘They left after waking up. Yugyeom needed to get home, so the others decided to go as well. Yugyeom said he enjoyed your company a lot.’_ Jackson signed back, a unreadable look in his eyes when he mentioned Yugyeom.

Mark nodded, not noticing the look as he took hold of the plate the younger held out to him, walking back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he relaxed a bit and started eating his food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were both done eating, Mark took the liberty to wash the dishes for once since he felt bad for having Jackson do everything, even though the younger of the two tried to protest.

 _‘Do you want to go out to the mall, just to hang out?’_ Jackson signed when Mark turned to look at him, finishing up with the dishes.

Blinking a little, Mark tilted his head to think about before nodding, a small smile on his face.

 _‘Yeah, let me just go get ready.’_ He signed, patting Jackson on the arm before going up to his room.

Once in his room, he grabbed some clothes from his closet and put them on, grabbing a snapback and putting it on as well. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he fixed the front of his hair for a moment before going back downstairs.

Going into the living room, Mark tapped Jackson on the head before plopping down next to him, seeing that he already had a new pair of clothes on. He must have packed some when he was at his house yesterday.

 _‘Let’s go.’_ Jackson signed, standing up and helping Mark up as well before they both went out to Jackson’s car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were at the mall, they both got out of the car and walked into the mall. Mark looked around, biting down on his lip when he saw people roaming around and kids jumping about. This was one of the times where he was glad he couldn’t hear. Like watching a silent movie, but it was reality for him.

He felt a tap on his arm and looked at Jackson, who was observing him from the side.

 _‘Are you going to be okay?’_ He signed, tilting his head as he looked at the older.

 _‘I’ll be fine.’_ Mark signed back, although he did stick close to the younger because being around so many people at once made him a bit nervous. Since he couldn’t hear, he would probably just accidentally bump into so many people.

Possibly noticing his inner distress, Jackson smiled a bit and wrapped his fingers around Mark’s wrist, holding him closer to his side so he wouldn’t be in harm’s way.

Instead of going into any of the stores and buying anything, they just decided to window shop for about an hour before going to the food court to get some ice cream.

They walked up to the counter, luckily not needing to be in a line and looked up at the menu, deciding on which ice cream they would want to get. Mark glanced at the girl behind the counter, noticing that she was looking at him.

When she noticed that he was looking, she smiled and said something, but Mark tilted his head with a confused look on his face. He blinked a little and then looked at Jackson, who smiled and translated for him.

 _‘She’s saying hello. Her name is Na Young.’_ Jackson signed, throwing an arm around Mark’s shoulders and facing the girl.

Nodding his head, Mark smiled and waved at the girl, feeling a little helpless since he couldn’t hear her. Upon realizing that, Na Young’s eyes softened into a look of pity, to which Mark winced and looked away.

 _‘You can order mine, I’m going to go sit down.’_ Mark signed to Jackson, shrugging out of his hold and walking towards a table, weaving through a group of people and finding a table. Sitting down, he sighed and folded his arms on the table, licking his lips.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate a couple seconds later, he took it out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from his mom.

‘Hey, honey. How are you?’ The text said.

‘I’m fine. Jackson and I are eating ice cream at the mall.’ Mark sent back, not looking up when Jackson sat down at the table across from him.

He texted his mom for a few moments longer before saying bye. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he looked up and slid his ice cream towards himself. Rainbow swirl; Jackson had good taste.

He sat quietly and ate, but then he could feel Jackson’s eyes on him so he looked up and met the younger male’s gaze questioningly.

 _‘Why’d you leave when we were up there?’_ Jackson signed, a worried look in his eyes, having to put his ice cream down in order to sign with him.

 _‘I don’t like it when people pity me. And the fact that I can’t read lips bothers me.’_ Mark signed back with a sigh of frustration, raking a hand through his hair.

Jackson stared at the older for a moment before a smile lit across his face for a fleeting moment before he was leaning forward and waving a hand in front of Mark’s face to get his attention again.

 _‘How bout I teach you? I taught you to feel the music.’_ The younger signed; a hopeful but determined look in his eyes.

Mark stared at him for a long moment, biting down on his lip. He wanted the help, but at the same time he wouldn’t want to be a burden towards Jackson. Even if he was the assigned care taker, Jackson didn’t feel like one. He felt more like a close friend the more they got to know one another.

Finally, he decided to just accept Jackson’s help, so he nodded and smiled a bit.

 _‘Alright, if you’re uncomfortable doing it in public, then we can go back to your house.’_ Jackson signed, knowing that Mark gets bothered by some things quite easily.

Mark nodded again and they stood up, taking their ice cream with them as they walked towards the mall’s exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it back to the house, Mark got out of the car and walked up to the door with Jackson right behind him. He licked his lips and unlocked it, opening it and stepping inside. They had finished their ice cream in the car, so they went into the kitchen and threw it away.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Mark bit down on his lip and watched Jackson for a moment, getting his attention moments later when the younger noticed him staring.

 _‘Can you teach me, now?’_ Mark signed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table, looking at the younger expectantly.

Jackson smiled at the older and fixed his snapback before pushing away from the counter and going over to the table.

 _‘Just look at my lips and follow the shape when I talk.’_ Jackson signed, sitting in front of the older male and smiling at him.

Mark nodded uncertainly, his eyes on Jackson’s lips as the younger began moving his mouth. He concentrated a bit, trying to read what Jackson was saying, but couldn’t quite get it.

He sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his hair and hitting his head on the table with a soft ‘ _thud’_. But then he looked up a few seconds later when Jackson tapped him on the shoulder.

 _‘it’s okay, Mark. Don’t get so frustrated. What I said was; Hello, my name is Jackson Wang.’_ The younger male signed, smiling encouragingly at the older.

Mark sighed softly and nodded, sitting up and biting down on his lower lip as he calmed himself down in order to concentrate. Seconds later, he nodded at Jackson to continue.

As Jackson started moving his mouth again, Mark stared at his lips, following the movement with eagle like eyes. So far, he seemed to get the word ‘Jackson’, but only that.

 _‘I only caught your name. This is hard.’_ Mark signed, biting down on his lip as he looked from Jackson’s lip to his eyes.

 _‘It’s okay, you just need to practice at it.’_ Jackson signed back, reaching forward to pat Mark’s shoulder gently, letting his hand linger for a few seconds before pulling it away.

 _‘Want to watch a movie?’_ Jackson signed a second later, raising his eyebrows comically and making Mark laugh a little.

The older nodded and stood up, walking to the living room and plopping down onto the couch as Jackson went to the movie rack to choose a movie. Seconds later, he put in one of the Fast & Furious movies in and sat down on the couch next to me.

When the movie menu came on, Mark took hold of the remote and put the subtitles on for himself, hating to do it since mostly everyone got annoyed by them, but Jackson didn’t seem to mind at all.

Leaning back when the movie started, Mark licked his bottom lip before biting it and paying close attention to the movie. The movie was so full of action that he didn’t bother reading the subtitles half the time.

Later on when it was halfway through the movie, he felt something on his shoulder and looked down to see that Jackson had fallen asleep with his head leaning on his shoulder. Smiling a bit, Mark wrapped an arm around Jackson’s shoulders, pulling him into his side gently.

He tried to follow along with the movie, but he was also starting to fall asleep. So, he leaned his head against Jackson’s and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly since he was in need of nap anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry it its short.


	9. Chapter Nine

|First half is Jackson’s point of view.|

It was two hours later when Jackson woke up, blinking before noticing that there was another weight lying on top of him. He smiled, knowing it was Mark. He shifted, ducking  as he managed to sit on the edge of couch without waking the him.

Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a soft sigh and turned his head to look at Mark, gazing at his features for a few seconds before smiling and looking away. Mark did get his looks from his mom, that’s for sure.

Jackson stared at his hands for a few seconds before looking back at the older male, reaching over and brushing Mark’s hair out of his eyes, only for it to swing back into its original place. He bit down on his lip, removing his hand a bit quickly when the older male stirred in his sleep.

Mark opened his eyes with a yawn, stretching out his arms before squinting and looking around, his eyes landing on Jackson. The younger male smiled at him and waved, causing the older male to chuckle softly.

 _‘Were you watching me sleep?’_ Mark signed to the younger, the gestures a bit choppy since he was being lazy, but Jackson got what he was saying.

 _‘No, just noticed you were waking up.’_ Jackson signed back once Mark was looking at him again, not exactly wanting the older male to know that he had been looking longer than needed.

The older male nodded and stood up from the couch, scratching the back of his neck and letting out a soft sigh. He was mumbling to himself, to which Jackson knew it was a habit even if Mark couldn’t hear himself doing it.

Jackson blinked and stood up as well, going over to the tv stand and taking the movie out, putting it back into the case and placing it in its original spot. He stood up and turned back to Mark, who was staring at him.

 _‘Can you teach me how to read lips again?’_ The older male signed, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Chuckling softly, Jackson nodded and ran a hand through his hair again. He was glad that Mark was willing to learn things.

 _‘Alright, let’s get something to drink first.’_ Jackson signed, throwing an arm over Mark’s shoulder as they both walked into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting back down on the couch a minute later, Mark took a sip of his drink and relaxed, watching Jackson sit next to him. He was excited about the lessons, because he would be learning how to read lips. He didn’t understand why he didn’t take the chance to learn earlier, but he was glad he was taking it now.

 _‘Alright, are you ready?’_ Jackson signed, to which Mark nodded and smiled.

Mark paid strict attention as he tried to read whatever Jackson was saying. He caught Jackson’s name once more, but he couldn’t pick up on the rest of the words. It obviously showed on his face because Jackson stopped and placed a gentle hand on Mark’s shoulder.

 _‘Don’t get so frustrated, okay? I said my name is Jackson. You have my name down.’_ Jackson signed, translating to Mark what he had said.

With a small sigh, Mark nodded and cracked his knuckles before looking back at Jackson.

 _‘Can you say what you said slower? Maybe that’ll help me.’_ He signed, playing with his fingers almost nervously.

Jackson nodded, fixing his snapback before repeating what he said, albeit slower than he originally did. Mark stared at Jackson’s lips, glancing back and forth from Jackson’s moving hands to his lips

Mark found it easier when Jackson translated what he said for him as he moved his lips, and by the third try, he could make out ‘My name is Jackson’. He still needed to work on the other things.

 _‘Do you want to learn some more, or do you want to stop?_ ’ Jackson signed, running his palms up and down the table.

 _‘We can stop for now, but I want to learn a lot more later on.’_ Mark signed back, smiling brightly and clicking his tongue.

Jackson chuckled, shaking his head at how adorable Mark was and stood up from the couch, checking his phone.

 _‘I have to go to my side job in about an hour, so do you want to do something to kill the time?’_ Jackson signed, leaning down and scratching some dirt off of his pants, making a face at the disturbance.

 _‘I’ll do whatever you want to do.’_ Mark signed back, standing up as well and stretching, covering his mouth as he yawned once more.

Nodding, Jackson looked around for a moment before taking hold of Mark’s hand and walking upstairs, going into Mark’s room and walking over to the stereo.

‘ _Let’s have you feel the music again.’_ Jackson signed, using one hand since he hadn’t let go of Mark’s hand yet. Not that Mark minded.

Mark nodded eagerly, jumping on the balls of his feet as he tightened his hold on Jackson’s hand. The younger of the two glanced down at their joined hands, a small smile on his face before he looked back up and turned the stereo on.

 _‘This is ‘Fantastic Baby’ by Big Bang. It has a slight club vibe to it.’_ Jackson signed, taking hold of Mark’s free hand and placing it on the stereo speakers, letting him feel the beat.

Smiling widely, Mark felt the beat of the music, nodding his head along to it. He pulled Jackson closer, lacing their fingers together without thinking much of it, but was glad when Jackson didn’t react in the slightest.

They stood like that for about five minutes or so until Mark decided he had enough, even if it was exciting to actually feel music. He backed away from the stereo, pulling Jackson with him and sitting on the bed.

 _‘Do your mom and dad still live in Hong Kong?’_ Mark signed, loosening his hold on Jackson’s hand, but not letting go.

 _‘Yeah, they do. I plan on visiting them in a few months after your mom gets back.’_ Jackson signed, smiling fondly.

Mark nodded, not really knowing what to reply with, so he let the conversation go and let out a content sigh.

They sat like that for maybe thirty more minutes, enjoying each other’s company before Jackson took out his phone to check the time, letting go of Mark’s hand.

Mark pouted a little, the warmth gone, but he didn’t do anything else about it as he kicked his feet a few times, staring up at Jackson.

 _‘You have to go, don’t you?’_ Mark signed, pouting a bit more when Jackson nodded.

Chuckling, Jackson reached over and ruffled Mark’s hair, standing up from the bed and stretching.

 _‘I’ll pick up some dinner when I get off and go to my house to get an extra pair of clothes.’_ Jackson signed, looking at Mark with an almost fond look in his eyes.

Before anything else was said, Jackson saluted Mark childishly and left the room. Mark followed and locked the door when he left.

 _‘What to do now?’_ Mark thought to himself, shrugging to himself before deciding to go take a shower, albeit thinking about the warmth Jackson’s hand gave his.


	10. Chapter Ten

Two days later, Mark found himself staring at Jackson as he cooked the both of them breakfast. He didn’t know why he was staring, he just couldn’t help it.

 _‘Why am I being creepy?’_ Mark thought to himself, quickly looking down when Jackson looked over at him.

He looked back up a few seconds later when Jackson set the plates down, picking up his fork and digging into his food since he was starving, having forgotten after he was staring creepily at Jackson.

 _‘Are you feeling okay?’_ Jackson signed, making sure to move his mouth as well so Mark can learn. They made an agreement that while they talked through the day, Jackson would say it aloud as well so Mark can read lips more.

Mark looked between Jackson’s moving hands and his lips, eyes narrowing as he tried to concentrate on the lip movements. He nodded his head in answer of the question, only managing to get ‘okay’ out of that sentence.

 _‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night.’_ Mark signed back before bowing his head and going back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were done eating, Mark left Jackson to do the dishes as he walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch and letting out a soft sigh. He took out his cellphone and looked through his contact list, coming up on Youngjae’s name.

 _‘Hey man, do you think you could come over for a bit? I need to talk to you.’_ Mark sent, placing his cellphone in his lap and turning the tv on.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate moments later, Mark picked it up and read the message Youngjae sent back to him.

_‘Yeah sure, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’_

Mark smiled to himself and slid his cellphone back into his pocket, turning the subtitles on so he could watch tv, watching one of his favorite shows. Running Man. He glanced over when Jackson plopped down next to him and smiled.

 _‘Youngjae’s coming over.’_ He signed to the younger of the two, cracking his knuckles.

Jackson nodded, smiling at Mark before looking at the tv as well, relaxing and holding a pillow in his lap.

Going into the middle of the show, the two were laughing hysterically because of how the Running Man members were. It was with the episode with 2NE1 and 2PM, and Gary ran off before taking the baton, having to start the race over again.

Jackson looked at Mark as they both laughed, smiling at how beautiful the older of the two was. His laugh was also beautiful.

Feeling his stare, Mark looked over as the two stopped laughing, just silently looking at each other. Mark didn’t know how long they were staring at each other, but he swore he noticed Jackson slowly leaning forward, but was stopped when Jackson suddenly jerked and looked behind them.

 _‘Youngjae’s here.’_ Jackson signed, standing up to go get the door.

Mark blinked, looking over at the door as Jackson opened it and watched him greet Youngjae as he came inside. Shaking himself out of his distracting thoughts and standing up, going over to Youngjae and motioning upstairs.

 _‘We’ll be upstairs.’_ Mark signed to Jackson, eyes lingering on him for a few seconds before leading Youngjae up to his room.

Once they were in Mark’s room, he shut the door and sat down on his bed, wringing his fingers together as Youngjae sat down next to him.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Youngjae signed, a worried expression in his eyes as he waited for Mark to collect his thoughts.

 _‘I don’t know what’s going on with me.’_ Mark signed, pausing for a moment to sort out his thoughts once more. _‘Jackson and I were in here two days ago, and we held hands. I don’t know if that is supposed to mean something.’_ He added at least, trying to make sense of it all.

Youngjae stared at Mark for a long few minutes, making Mark uncomfortable before he suddenly smiled gently and nudged the older of the two in the shoulder.

 _‘That’s normal to have that feeling when you’re around someone you start to like.’_ Youngjae signed, the smile never leaving his face.

Like? Mark could potentially like Jackson? He blinked at his best friend, mouth slightly agape as he tried to process that.

 _‘But, I can’t like him. It has to mean something else Youngjae.’_ Mark signed, sighing softly and slumping a little, running his fingers along his face.

 _‘I’m sorry Mark, but’s exactly how it’s supposed to mean. You should admit to yourself that you like Jackson, there’s no problem with liking him.’_ Youngjae signed, placing a comforting hand on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark allowed the touch for a few seconds before sitting up a little and looking at his friend again. ‘ _What do I do?’_ He signed, frowning.

 _‘Just think about it and follow your heart. You never know what may come your way.’_ Youngjae signed, a kind smile on his face.

This was why Mark wanted to ask Youngjae, because he was a great friend that had a lot of advice. He would have asked Jinyoung or Jaebum, but they would have probably teased him first without even giving him any real advice.

Nodding his head, Mark patted Youngjae’s back, getting up and walking out of the room with him. When they arrived downstairs, Jackson looked up at the both of them and smiled, appearing to ask Youngjae something, to which Youngjae shook his head and smiled at Mark once more.

 _‘I have to go home, my mom is expecting company for dinner tonight and I need to help her.’_ Youngjae signed, hugging Mark goodbye and waving at Jackson before leaving the house.

Mark shut and locked the door when his friend left, resting his forehead on the door for a few seconds before moving away and glancing over at Jackson. He eyes his features for a moment before shaking his head and looking away.

He had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter Eleven

|First half is Jackson’s P.O.V.|

Jackson honestly had no idea why he was thinking about Mark so much. Yeah, he had to take care of him, so it was a must to think about him. But, he just didn’t know why he was having such weird and strange thoughts.

He glanced over at Mark, who was currently watching the tv while eating a bowl of spaghetti that Jackson himself made. He blinked a little as he looked over the older male’s features, thinking that he was quite handsome.

 _‘Handsome? What is wrong with me?’_ Jackson thought to himself before he forced himself to look away from Mark, his eyes going back to the tv.

He had grown used to the subtitles that Mark often needed since he couldn’t hear, so it didn’t bother him as much, not that he would admit that it bothered him before because it would hurt Mark’s feelings.

Feeling a tap on his elbow, he tore his eyes away from the tv and looked at Mark, who was looking at him in concern.

 _‘Are you okay? You’re usually a lot more energetic.’_ Mark signed, his head tilting in an adorable way.

Jackson blinked. _Adorable?_ Okay, he literally needed help. He forced a slight smile at the older male and looked at the time, thanking the lord that he actually had to go to work.

 _‘I’m fine. I just have to go to work at the moment. I’ll see you later.’_ Jackson signed, patting Mark on the shoulder before standing and walking out of the house.

“Do I like him?” Jackson asked aloud, biting his lip and sighing out in frustration as he got into his car, driving off to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark stood up from the couch and went over to the window, pulling the curtain back to watch Jackson leave. With a sigh, he went back to the couch and picked up his empty bowl, going into the kitchen.  He placed it on the sink and looked around, biting his lip. He needed something to do to get his mind off of Jackson.

High-fiving himself in determination, he started cleaning the house. He changed the sheets on his bed, cleaned up his room, and then cleaned the downstairs area. He avoided the bathroom, not wanting to clean it.

He fell into a heap on the couch in exhaustion when he was done a couple hours later. He checked the time and smiled, noticing that it was almost time for Jackson to come home. So, he decided to make dinner for the two of them.

Going into the kitchen, he grabbed some ingredients and started cooking, dancing around as he did. He pouted a little as he concentrated, getting all the ingredients prepared for the meal.

An hour later, he was back in the kitchen, stirring the stew that was nearly done. He didn’t notice when Jackson came in, of course. He jumped in fright though when there was a touch on his shoulder, making him yelp and turn around with his hand, still holding the spoon, flinging out in front of him.

He blinked in surprise, his lips turning down in worry when he realized he had accidentally hit Jackson in the head with the spoon, managing to smear some of the stew on his face as well.

 _‘I’m so sorry! You scared me!’_ Mark signed frantically, embarrassment flooding through him as he put the spoon down and grabbed a towel, handing it to the younger male.

Appearing to be laughing, Jackson took the towel and wiped at his face, rubbing at the spot on his head that Mark hit.

 _‘it’s fine Mark, don’t worry about it.’_ Jackson signed back with a smile, leaning over to kiss Mark on the cheek.

Blushing a little, Mark looked away and rinsed off the spoon before going back to stirring the stew. Once it was done, he turned the stove off and poured some of it into two bowls. He handed one to Jackson before picking his own bowl up and starting to eat.

Once they were both done, Jackson looked over at Mark and smiled. _‘I’m going to go take a shower, and then we can watch some movies.’_ He signed before heading upstairs.

Smiling like an idiot, Mark scampered off to the living room, plopping down onto the couch and getting a few movies out. After a minute or two, he frowned and stared off into space.

Wait…. Did he just get excited about watching movies with Jackson?


	12. Chapter Twelve

After waiting for about thirty minutes, Mark glanced over at the staircase just in time to see Jackson come down. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, so that was kind of distracting.

 _‘Hey, mind if I call your mom before we start on our movie marathon? She would probably want to know how we’re doing.’_ Jackson signed as he sat down on the couch.

 _‘No, go ahead.’_ Mark signed in response, smiling at the brunette.

Mark watched as Jackson pulled his cellphone out and dialed the number. He glanced at the younger’s lips, reading what he was saying. After only getting a few words down, he looked away and glanced at the tv.

He felt a tap on his shoulder a few minutes later and looked back at Jackson, seeing that he finished up with the conversation.

 _‘Your mom says that her trip will end in a few weeks.’_ Jackson signed, a smile on his face.

 _‘Okay.’_ Mark signed back and grabbed the DVD remote, pressing play on the movie that they would be watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the movie was over an hour later, Mark looked over to see that Jackson was asleep.

 _‘So much for watching movies.’_ Mark thought to himself before letting out a sigh, watching the younger male sleep.

He moved a bit closer, eyeing Jackson’s facial features for a moment, admiring how handsome he was. Placing his hand on the top of the couch, he leaned closer until he was a couple inches away from Jackson’s face.

 _‘He’s so perfect.’_ Mark thought, using his other hand to gently trace the younger male’s face, tracing his lips with the tip of his index finger.

He breathed out a little when Jackson’s lips parted, moving his hand away as he blushed, afraid of getting caught. He moved away from the couch and walked out of the house, sitting down on the porch.

It was getting a little out of hand with his feelings. He wasn’t even sure how Jackson felt about him, and he was starting to do stupid things around the brunette. He bit his lip and stared up at the sky, wondering how it would be if Jackson liked him.

He shook his head. There wasn’t really a possibility of Jackson liking him. He was being taken care of by the younger male.

 _‘This is messed up.’_ Mark thought, running a hand through his hair.

Getting up after a while, he walked back into the house and went over to the couch, gazing at Jackson for a few moments before grabbing a blanket and placing it over top of him so he wouldn’t get cold.

He walked upstairs and went into his room, grabbing his cellphone. He pulled up Youngjae’s phone and laid down on his stomach as he texted his friend.

 _‘What if Jackson doesn’t like me back?’_ He sent the text.

 _‘I’m sure he will, anyone would like you. Just have confidence, hyung. He likes you the way you are.’_ Youngjae texted back.

Mark smiled a little, feeling a little bit of comfort from that. He texted him back with a quick goodnight before changing into a pair of basketball shorts. He let out a sigh and crawled under the covers, laying his head down and staring up at the ceiling.

 _‘I sure hope he likes me too.’_ Mark thought to himself before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next day, Mark woke up to feeling someone shaking his shoulder. Blinking blearily, his sight focused on Jackson, who was smiling a little too wide for an early morning.

Blinking again, he glanced at the clock, which read 7:45 AM. He sent a tired glare at the younger and sat up, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

 _‘Any reason why you’re waking me up so early?’_ Mark signed a bit lazily, a little too tired to even comprehend what he was trying to sign.

 _‘I don’t have work today, so you’ll be spending the whole day with me outside the house. Now, get dressed while I wait downstairs.’_ Jackson signed back, leaving the room without waiting for a reply.

Mark stared at the empty space blankly before sighing, thinking that it would be useless to refuse. He wanted to go out anyway though, since he hadn’t been out of the house in a while.

Doing his morning routine, he pulled on some clothes. Licking his lips, he pulled on a snapback and walked downstairs once he deemed himself decent enough for the day. Once he was off the stairs, he took a glance over to the front hall that lead to the front door, seeing that Jackson was pulling his shoes on.

Jackson looked up when he felt Mark’s presence and smiled again, nodding in approval at his outfit and then laughing a moment later, or what looked like to Mark.

 _‘We match.’_ Jackson signed, making Mark tilt his head in confusion before looking down at his own outfit.

They both had on matching jean jackets and the same colored red shoes. The jeans and shirts the only things different. Mark smiled a bit and looked up at Jackson, nodding in agreement before going to the door.

 _‘What are we doing today?’_ Mark signed, his head tilted in curiosity.

Jackson smirked at the older male, shrugging mischievously before opening the door and following Mark out to his car. He walked alongside Mark before going to the passenger side and opening the door, bowing next to it as he winked.

 _‘First, we’re going to be having breakfast, then you’ll just have to enjoy the ride for the rest.’_ Jackson signed, the smirk never leaving his face.

Rolling his eyes, Mark got into the car and allowed Jackson to shut the door for him before pulling on his seatbelt, buckling up. He watched as Jackson got into the driver’s side before looking out the window and relaxing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the place they were going to be eating breakfast at, Mark got out of the car and walked into the café without waiting for Jackson. He was rather hungry.

Going up to the counter, Mark looked up at the menu before glancing at the girl behind the counter. She seemed to be saying something, so Mark looked to her lips to see if he could read them. The only thing he gathered was ‘hello’ and ‘help’, so he looked to Jackson for help.

 _‘Go get us a table, I can handle this.’_ Jackson signed to him with a smile of understanding.

Smiling gratefully, Mark nodded at the girl before going over to a booth that was in the back corner of the café, sitting down and looking out the window.

It wasn’t until he looked over a couple minutes later that he saw Jackson coming back with their food and drinks. Smiling, he tapped his fingers on the table as the younger of the two set the tray down.

 _‘That was quick.’_ Mark signed before taking a sip of his drink.

 _‘Yeah, the girl at the counter decided to make it super quick since she thought I was cute, especially you.’_ Jackson signed back, a slight look on annoyance in his eyes.

Mark felt himself laugh and he shook his head, glancing over at the front of the café where the girl was, watching as she quickly ducked her head down. She didn’t seem to mind that he was deaf, but he wasn’t really interested in her. He shrugged and looked back at his food, starting to eat.

When they were finally done, Jackson threw their trash away and walked alongside Mark as they left the café. The older of the two could feel Jackson’s arm wrap securely around his waist as they went to the car, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind since he actually liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours and hours of going to several different places, Mark was a bit exhausted but he kept it to himself since he still wanted to have fun with Jackson, who still looked hyper as time passed. They had the windows down and Mark could smell a salty scent in the air.

 _‘We’re going to the beach?’_ Mark signed over at Jackson, a look of surprise on his face.

 _‘Yep, we are going to have some fun.’_ Jackson signed as he turned right, driving around various curves along the road and pointing over at the water that could be shown.

Mark smiled, watching as they drove nearer and nearer to the beach. Once the car stopped, he got out and walked around the car to lean against the hood. He glanced to the side when Jackson joined him, smiling as he took in the beautiful sight.

They stood there in silence for a while before Mark pushed away from the car and ran towards the water, stopping only to take his shoes off and role the legs of his jeans up. He stepped through the water with a smile, jumping a little a moment later when Jackson wrapped his arms around him from behind.

As they stood there, Mark could feel Jackson’s chin moving along his shoulder, so he must have been saying something. He moved away and looked at him, tilting his head.

 _‘Were you saying something?’_ Mark signed, taking note of the small smile on Jackson’s face.

 _‘You’ll find out eventually.’_ Jackson signed, tapping the top of Mark’s hat before looking out at the sky again.

Confused, Mark only nodded a little before looking at the water, taking a deep breath and relaxing. The beach was a great way to end  a day full of fun.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

|Jackson’s P.O.V|

After they had finished up with the beach, Jackson helped the currently sleepy Mark in the car before going over to the driver’s side of the car, starting it and driving off.

He glanced over at the red head periodically, a small smile lighting up his face when he noticed that the older male looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

 _‘He’s so beautiful.’_ Jackson thought, looking back at the road when the light turned green.

He really did enjoy being with Mark. He had at first only hung out with him because Mark’s mother wanted him too, but now he willingly wanted to hang out with him. It had been like that for the last two weeks. His feelings for the older were gradually growing stronger.

He stopped in the driveway when he made it to the house and let out a soft sigh, looking at Mark once more. He smiled, leaning over the center console so he could look at the older a bit better. He admired his long eyelashes and plump, soft looking lips. Everything about him was absolutely flawless.

Gazing at Mark’s lips for a few seconds, Jackson leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away just as quickly, not wanting to wake the older up.

“I like you.” He whispered to the sleeping male, getting out of the car.

He went over to the passenger side of the car and picked Mark up bridal style, carrying him into the house and up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark woke up a little while later with a small smile on his face. He had a dream that Jackson kissed him and it was such a nice kiss too. He only hoped that the dream would turn into reality in the future.

He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. After that, he walked downstairs and into the living room, sitting down next to Jackson with a smile on his face.

 _‘Hey, how’d you sleep?’_ Jackson signed to him, turning his attention to the older of the two.

 _‘I slept fine. Thank you for the wonderful day.’_ He signed back, gazing at the younger’s face.

Jackson nodded, holding his gaze for a few seconds before looking back at the tv.

Mark looked at the tv as well, nibbling on his lower lip for a moment before looking back at Jackson, his stomach filling with butterflies as he reached over, tapping him on the arm to gain his attention.

 _‘Do you mind if I do something?’_ He signed, feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment.

Obviously confused, Jackson stared at Mark for a moment before nodding, a smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Mark crawled over so he was closer to Jackson, taking his face in his hands and staring into his eyes for a few seconds, then closed his eyes and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Jackson froze a little under Mark’s touch, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist, responding to the kiss.

Getting a little shy, Mark blushed and pulled away from the kiss, staring at the younger male with a smile.

“I….Like…You.” Mark said aloud, having to pause with each word so he would get them right.

Jackson smiled and ran the tip of his thumb over Mark’s bottom lip, responding to what Mark said by mouthing ‘I like you’ back to him. To which Mark smiled happily, glad that Jackson had taught him how to read lips now that he understood what he was saying.

They stared at each other for a while longer before Jackson leaned up to peck his lips again.

 _‘Your voice is beautiful.’_ He signed, smiling gently.

Blushing again, Mark hid his face in Jackson’s chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness.

He opened his eyes when Jackson nudged him gently, lifting his head to look at him with questionable eyes.

 _‘Your mom called while you were sleeping. She said she was coming back in two days.’_ He signed.

Mark frowned a little but nodded, tracing random shapes in Jackson’s shirt before kissing the younger’s cheek. He smiled at him and cuddled him again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_‘I know my mom is coming back tonight, but I want to go to dinner after she gets back, can we?’_ Mark signed after plopping down on the couch next to Jackson, puppy eyed mode on as he stared at his boyfriend.

Jackson looked at him, a smile on his face as he nodded, leaning over to peck Mark’s lips.

 _‘Sure, I’m sure she’d want some time to herself after being around so many business people.’_ Jackson signed back, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist as he turned his eyes back to the tv.

Feeling his phone vibrate a moment later, Mark slipped it out of his pocket and looked at the text, a smile appearing again when he noticed it was Youngjae.

_‘Jinyoung and I are coming over.’_

Mark texted back a quick okay and nudged Jackson to get his attention.

 _‘Jinyoung and Youngjae are coming over.’_ He signed, smiling when Jackson nodded.

Jackson pulled Mark into his lap and smirked up at the shocked boy before pulling him down into a kiss, arms wrapping around Mark’s waist.

Mark smiled and responded to the kiss, tangling his fingers in Jackson’s hair and pressing against the younger male’s chest.

They continued to kiss each other for a few minutes before pulling away to breath. Mark smiled and pecked Jackson’s lips again.

He sat there staring at his boyfriend for a moment before frowning a little and looking down.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Jackson signed, moving Mark’s face up so they were looking at each other.

 _‘I hate being deaf. I want to hear you.’_ Mark signed back, his mood going down after he admitted what he felt.

Mark felt Jackson pull him into his chest, so he smiled a little and laid his head on his chest before looking at Jackson’s hands, paying attention.

 _‘Don’t be so down on yourself, babe. I know you want to hear me.’_ Jackson signed.

Letting out a sigh, Mark sat there for a few moments. He snuggled deeper into Jackson’s chest and closed his eyes, thinking about what it would be like if he actually could hear Jackson.

He opened his eyes a moment later when Jackson moved him off of his lap and onto the couch. He was confused for a moment before he saw that Jackson was getting up to answer the door.

He smiled when Jinyoung and Youngjae came in, talking with Jackson for a moment before Youngjae walked over to sit next to Mark.

 _‘Congratulations on getting with Jackson. I told you he’d like you back.’_ The younger signed, smiling at the red head.

 _‘Thank you, but can I ask you something?’_ Mark signed back, smiling a bit when the younger nodded.

 _‘What does Jackson sound like?’_ He signed a moment later.

Youngjae glanced over at Jackson and smiled before looking back at Mark, knowing why he would be curious.

 _‘He has a smooth, deep voice that is full of life. But, when he laughs, he sounds like a hyperactive hyena. It’s almost scary.’_ The younger signed back, appearing to be amused.

Mark smiled at the description, now wanting to hear his boyfriend even more. Forcing himself not to feel sad, he turned to see that his boyfriend was talking to Jinyoung about something.

Feeling his gaze, Jackson looked over at Mark and smiled before walking over and slipping between the two, throwing an arm around Mark’s shoulders.

 _‘How bout we all watch movies until your mom comes home?’_ He signed.

Nodding, the four of them gathered around and started their movie marathon.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mark!

Two hours into their movie marathon, Mark felt Jackson shaking his shoulder. Blinking a little, he sat up and looked at his boyfriend with confused eyes.

 _‘Your mom is here.’_ Jackson signed, a smile on his face.

Mark smiled and stood up from the couch, rubbing his eyes for a moment before walking to the front hall, where Youngjae and Jinyoung were currently greeting his mother.

 _‘Hey, mom. How was your trip?’_ He signed when his mom looked up at him, giving her a small hug.

 _‘It was good, would have been nice if I wasn’t working all the time. How have you been?’_ She signed back once Mark pulled away from the hug.

 _‘I’ve been fine. Do you mind if Jackson and I go out tonight? I know you’d want to get some sleep from your flight.’_ He signed, smiling when Jackson came over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

His mom shook her head and smiled, starting up a conversation with Jackson. Mark read what they were saying for a moment before getting bored and heading upstairs to change his clothes.

When he was done a few moments later, he opened his door and jumped a little when he noticed Youngjae standing at his door with Jinyoung.

 _‘Sorry about that. We came up to tell you we were leaving. Have fun on your date.’_ Jinyoung signed with a wink.

Mark blushed and shoved his friend lightly, walking with them downstairs. He walked over to Jackson as his mom went to the kitchen and smiled at him.

 _‘I’m ready whenever you are.’_ He signed, excitement building up inside him.

Jackson smiled in response and dug his keys out of his pocket. He appeared to be saying something to Mark’s mom before he lead Mark out the door and to his car.

Mark blushed when Jackson opened the passenger door for him, thanking him with a nod of his head and getting into the car. He watched as Jackson also got in and smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were finally at the restaurant, Mark got out of the car and smiled once more when Jackson took hold of his hand. He laced their fingers together as they walked inside and went over to an empty table, sitting down.

 _‘What are you planning on getting?’_ Jackson signed, looking straight into Mark’s eyes with a smile.

 _‘I’ll just get what you’re getting.’_ Mark signed in response, smiling before looking around.

He could see a few people staring at the two of them, knowing that it was probably because they had noticed Mark signing. He bit his lip and looked down, playing with a small thread on his jeans.

Apparently having sensed Mark’s mood, Jackson reached over and took hold of his face, making him look up.

 _‘Ignore them. They just don’t understand that you’re special.’_ He signed, smiling a bit.

Mark smiled at that, a small blush rising in his cheeks. He sat up a bit more and looked up when the waiter came over. He turned his eyes to Jackson and watched him talk with the waiter. When he was gone, he just continued to gaze at Jackson, smiling when the younger looked at him questioningly.

 _‘You’re beautiful.’_ Mark signed, noticing that a blush was rising on Jackson’s face.

Mark tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds, rubbing his foot against Jackson’s leg with a smile. He stopped when the waiter brought their food, nodding his head in thanks and starting to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they were done, Jackson paid and took hold of Mark’s hand, leading the older of the two out to their car.

 _‘Can I ask you something?’_ Mark signed, stopping the both of them when they were at the car.

When Jackson nodded, Mark looked down for a moment before looking back up at his boyfriend.

 _‘Why did you choose to like me? I’m disabled and can’t hear you. You could’ve chosen someone that is perfect and can actually communicate with you normally.’_ He signed, biting his lip.

Jackson stared at Mark for a moment, the look in his eyes unreadable. A moment later, Mark grunted when Jackson pushed him against the side of the car.

He raised his hand, but it was grabbed by Jackson a moment before lips were pressing against his. Mark closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, pressing closer to Jackson.

Jackson pulled away and let go of Mark’s hands, pecking his lips once more.

 _‘You’re perfect to me, Mark. Don’t ever think like this again. I want you to believe that I like you for you.’_ He signed, smiling.

Mark smiled, grabbing the back of Jackson’s neck and pulling him into another kiss, smiling into it and pressing further into the slightly shorter male’s body.

When they pulled away once more, Jackson looked into Mark’s eyes and smiled, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb.

 _‘Do you want to come to my apartment?’_ Jackson signed.

At Mark’s nod, they got back into the car and Jackson drove to his apartment, holding Mark’s hand in his own.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

|Jackson’s P.O.V|

Jackson was nervous. His heart was beating a little too fast for his liking as he drove to his apartment. He took a quick glance over at Mark, who was oblivious to how nervous Jackson was.

Letting out a soft sigh, he forced himself to calm down as he pulled up along the curb. He got out of the car and went over to the other side, opening it to help Mark out.

 _‘Such a gentlemen.’_ Mark signed, smiling that smile that Jackson fell in love with.

Jackson chuckled softly and took hold of Mark’s hand, lacing their fingers together before going up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and lead the older of the two inside, stopping to shut the door as Mark looked around.

 _‘It’s rather cozy looking. It suits you.’_ Mark signed, looking at Jackson with a look of warmth in his eyes.

The nervousness was back. Jackson cleared his throat and tried to will his heart to calm down. He looked at Mark, eyeing his perfect features for a moment. He smiled at his boyfriend before taking hold of him by the waist, pulling him closer and leaning forward to peck his lips.

They stood like that for a moment longer, pecking each other’s lips for a few seconds before Mark pulled away.

 _‘Are you okay? Your hands are shaking.’_ He signed, worry in his eyes as he took hold of Jackson’s hands.

That was kind of a disadvantage to Mark being deaf. His other senses were on high alert so he could clearly feel Jackson’s nervousness.

Jackson pulled Mark over to the couch and sat down, pulling the older of the two next to him. He played with Mark’s fingers for a moment before letting them go.

 _‘I’m nervous right now because I want to show you how special you are to me.’_ He signed, hoping Mark would get his meaning so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself further.

Mark stared at him for a moment before chuckling softly. It was rather rare for Mark to laugh, but whenever he did, Jackson fell even further for the red head.

 _‘You don’t have to be so nervous, Ka-Yee. I want this too, even if it wasn’t to make me feel special.’_ He signed, leaning forward to kiss Jackson once more.

Jackson closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Mark’s neck to keep him there. He used his other hand to wrap around Mark’s waist and leaned back, pulling the older of the two into his lap.

The kiss heated up after a few moments and Jackson swiped Mark’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Once it was granted, he tangled his tongue with Mark’s and sucked on it gently, smiling when he heard Mark moan.

He pulled away after a few minutes and panted a little, smirking when he noticed that Mark was flushed from the kissing.

 _‘Is this alright with you?’_ He signed, wanting to make sure that the red head was really sure he wanted to do this.

Mark gave him a pointed look before rolling his eyes and smacking Jackson lightly on the shoulder.

 _‘If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have agreed to come to your apartment.’_ He signed in response, and Jackson could tell there was some sassiness even when he wasn’t speaking.

Smiling, Jackson stood up, holding Mark in his arms as he made his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he walked over to the bed and set Mark down gently. He climbed over top of him and kissed the older male,  laying down and holding himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush Mark.

Mark pulled away after a few moments and pushed Jackson’s shirt up, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the room.

 _‘We don’t have to take it slow.’_ Mark signed, leaning up a little to press small kisses to Jackson’s chest.

Biting his lip, Jackson tangled his fingers in Mark’s hair and tugged on it to make the red head pull back. He smiled and kissed the older male before pulling away to look into his eyes.

 _‘You’re beautiful. You don’t have to be perfect for me to like you.’_ He signed before leaning down to kiss Mark’s neck, taking the red head’s shirt off a few moments later.

He could hear Mark’s breathing get labored the more he kissed at his body, so he pulled away and leaned over to open the nightstand. He grabbed a condom and lube, setting them down beside Mark’s body.

He sat up a bit and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them off before doing the same to Mark. The older lifted his hips in order to help and Jackson threw their clothes down onto the floor.

Now that they were both naked, Jackson took the time to admire Mark’s body, not seeing a single flaw to the older at all.

 _‘You’re perfect.’_ He signed before grabbing the lube and spreading some onto his fingers.

Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss to Mark’s chest as he slowly and gently inserted a finger in Mark’s entrance. He relied on listening to Mark’s breathing as he did all this.

He glanced up, noticing that Mark was rather uncomfortable. He smiled in encouragement at his boyfriend before leaning further down and taking Mark’s cock into his mouth.

When Mark let out a soft moan, he pushed his finger deeper as he began to gently suck on the older male’s cock, holding the base with his free hand.

Hallowing his cheeks, Jackson lowered his head as he continued to suck Mark’s cock, nearly deep throating it, pushing in a second finger and thrusting them at a gentle pace.

He pulled off when Mark let out a strangled moan, not wanting to have him cum just yet. He pulled his fingers out and spread some lube onto his cock. Lining himself up with Mark’s entrance, he leaned down to kiss him gently.

 _‘Are you ready?’_ He signed once he had pulled away.

Once the older nodded, Jackson smiled and spread Mark’s legs a bit more before gently pushing in. He bit his lip and let out a small groan, surprised at how tight Mark was. He looked at the red head’s face, noticing the pain in his eyes.

He stopped moving after he bottomed out and leaned down to kiss the older, distracting him from the pain. He kissed him deeply and sucked on his bottom lip, holding his hips and rubbing soothing circles into them.

Feeling Mark tap his chest, he took that as permission to move. He pulled away from the kiss, kissing along his jaw to his neck and sucking on it as he began to thrust his hips.

He groaned against Mark’s skin, pushing in as deep as he could go before pulling out and slamming back in. He could hear Mark moaning, which was the most beautiful sound in the world, next to his voice.

He rocked against the older, shifting around a bit to get a better angle, hooking Mark’s legs over his shoulders and nearly folding him in half as he pounded into him.

“A-Ah!” Mark moaned out, voicing his pleasure for the first time.

It shocked Jackson a little, since he hadn’t heard Mark speak in a while, but he knew that Mark only ever spoke when he wanted to be heard.

Jackson grunted gently and looked down at Mark, keeping eye contact as he rocked his hips against Mark’s.

 _‘I love you.’_ He mouthed to his boyfriend, too busy holding Mark’s hips to use sign language.

Apparently understanding, tears welled up in Mark’s eyes and he cried out as he came suddenly without being touched. Jackson looked down to watch as Mark’s cum shot onto both their stomachs.

Moaning a moment later, he came a few seconds after the older. Panting a little, he stayed where he was for a moment before pulling out and laying to the side. He took hold of Mark’s waist and pulled him against his chest.

 _‘You alright?’_ He signed, moving his hands in front of Mark’s face so he could see.

Nodding, Mark snuggled further into Jackson’s chest and let out a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Love..You.” Mark said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Mark was a little upset that Jackson didn't have to take care of him now that his mother was back, but he was happy that he was still able to see him. He was absolutely happy with Jackson and his mother could tell, having told Mark that she approved of them being together. His thoughts shifted to the special night he spent with Jackson just two days ago and smiled.

He had given his virginity to Jackson, but that made him happier. He was special to Jackson. He had someone other than his mother and friends that understood him.

With a happy sigh, he laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, remembering that night over and over again. He even remembered him thanking Jackson the next morning and the smile on his boyfriend's face was absolutely breathtaking. He was seriously in love with Jackson.

At the same time, he was still a little upset that he couldn't hear his boyfriend. During that night, he had been frustrated to no end when he couldn't hear Jackson's moans. All he could do was look at his face and read his facial expressions.

With a small pout, he got up and left the room, deciding to go talk to his mom. He walked down to the living room and sat down to his mom, getting her attention with a wave of his fingers.

  
 _'What is it, Mark?'_  She signed, having noticed that he looked troubled.

 _'I know I shouldn't be moping about everything and I know I've said this about a million times. But, I want to be able to hear, mom. I want to be able to listen to music without having to feel it.'_  Mark signed in response, tears threatening to spill over but he wiped them away.

His mother didn't do anything for a moment before she pulled Mark into a hug, stroking his hair several times before placing her hands in front of Mark's eyes so he could see.

 _'I understand how you feel. How about I call up a few specialists and see what we can do to help you?'_ She signed.

Mark sat up and looked at his mom for a long moment before finally nodding. If it would help him, then he was all for it. He had never really been to the doctor for his deafness since he was born with it. Right when he was out of the womb, the doctor diagnosed him as deaf since he wouldn't respond to any sounds.

 _'Alright. I'll call and see what there is.'_  His mom signed, putting her business face on as she stood up, going to her office to start making the calls.

Mark watched after her before looking towards the tv. Making a slight face at the actors on the screen, he changed the channel. He refused to turn the subtitles on, wanting to read the lips as best he could.

His attention was soon shifted when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw that he had a text from Jackson.

_'Open your door. I'm right outside.'_

Jumping up, Mark made his way to the door and opened it, smiling brightly at his boyfriend and pulling him inside. He pulled him to the couch and sat down once again, pecking the younger's lips.

 _'Where's your mom?'_  Jackson signed, looking around before looking back at Mark with a smile.

Mark hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to tell Jackson about what he wanted. But, he was sure that since Jackson was his boyfriend, he would at least be supportive.

 _'She's calling a few specialists to see what they can do for me. Ka-Yee, I want to hear sounds. I want to hear you. I know that you understand and don't want me to worry about it, but this is driving me crazy. Now that I have you, I actually want the opportunity to hear you.'_ He signed, staring at Jackson.

Jackson stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face before he slowly smiled and reached over to fix Mark's hair.

 _'You're just right to me, but I don't want you to be sad. So, I support you.'_  He signed.

Mark clapped his hands together and kissed the younger male, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck and pulling him closer. He was about to deepen the kiss when Jackson pulled away and pointed to the side. Mark looked over and saw his mom standing there, then blushed and moved away from his boyfriend.

His mom only smiled and walked closer, greeting Jackson before looking at Mark.

 _'You have an appointment with a specialist on Tuesday. They'll talk to you and figure out what's best.'_  She signed, a warm smile on her face.

Mark nodded and stood up to hug her, smiling when she reached up to stroke his hair like she always did when he was little. Pulling away a moment later, he sat down next to Jackson again and gazed at him.

 _'We should go do something.'_  He signed, earning a curious look from Jackson.

 _'What is it?'_  Jackson signed, smiling at the obvious excitement in his eyes.

_'Let's both dye our hair blonde.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Four and a half hours later, Mark stepped out of the salon and ran his fingers through his freshly dyed hair. He smiled and looked at Jackson, who looked rather handsome with his new hair.

 _'It's not fair how good looking you are.'_  Mark signed, taking hold of Jackson's hand.

 _'Me? I'm nothing compared to your beauty,'_  Jackson signed back, lacing their fingers together.

Smiling and blushed, Mark looked away and headed to Jackson's car. He was soon distracted by thoughts about the appointment on Tuesday.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

When Tuesday finally arrived, Mark woke up and squinted his eyes, covering them to hide from the sun. With nervousness flitting along in his stomach, he stood up from the bed and pulled on some clothes. He walked downstairs and smiled at his mom, who was currently making breakfast.

 _'Are you nervous?'_ She signed, ruffling Mark's hair.

 _'Yeah, a lot actually. I really want to find out if they can do anything.'_  Mark signed back, biting his lip.

 _'It's normal to be nervous. Is Jackson coming along?'_  His mom signed back.

Mark nodded, sitting down at the table to eat. He had asked Jackson to come along to be a support. He knew he mom would be there as well, but Jackson basically made him feel calm. He smiled at just the thought and picked up his fork, starting to eat his food.

Jackson came by about twenty minutes later, smiling at the two before dropping a kiss on Mark's cheek.

 _'Nervous?'_ Jackson signed, looking into the blonde's eyes.

 _'Yeah, a lot.'_  Mark signed back.

With a smile, Jackson pecked Mark's lips before joining him for breakfast. Once they were done, they walked out of the house and got into the car, making their way to the doctor's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Hello, Mark. I am Doctor James Park. I'll be the specialist evaluating you.'_ Doctor Park signed, smiling at the obviously nervous Mark.

Mark greeted him with a small wave. He didn't expect for the doctor to use sign language, but he guessed it was a must when dealing with patients like him.

After the greetings, Doctor Park began speaking to Mark's mom while Jackson listened and held Mark's hand.

 _'What are they saying?'_  Mark signed to Jackson, not being able to read their lips.

 _'They're basically talking about medical stuff. He'll tell you in a few minutes.'_  Jackson signed back, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

About five minutes later, Doctor Park pulled out a picture gram and set it down onto the desk, smiling at Mark.

 _'These are cochlear implants. What they do is help you listen to different sounds and speech. It'll be faint, but you'll be able to hear them.'_  The doctor signed, pointing at the implant that was in the picture.

 _'So, they go into my ears?'_  Mark signed, looking up with confused eyes.

' _Yes, that's correct. The difficult part is that it requires surgery to put the implants in. We'd like to know if you were willing to go through that.'_  The doctor signed.

Surgery? Mark hadn't thought of that. He blinked a little and looked towards his mom, who was smiling encouragingly. He then looked at Jackson, who squeezed his hand again and kissed his cheek.

 _'I'll support whatever you decide.'_  He signed, fixing a bit of Mark's hair.

With a sigh, Mark tapping on the desk for a moment as he thought about it. He really did want to hear everything, but the thought of surgery made him more nervous.

 _'Alright. I'm up for it.'_  Mark signed, feeling determined.

_'Okay. Your surgery will be on Monday. The last thing you need to know that once you get the implants in, you can hear distantly. And with the talking, it'll take some practice.' The doctor signed._

Mark nodded, feeling rather nervous but excited at the moment. Pretty soon, he'll be able to hear.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The night before the surgery, Mark was currently laying in his bed with Jackson next to him, just staring up at the ceiling for a while. Mark really didn't know what to think since all that was in his mind was the surgery. He was extremely nervous, yet excited at the same time.

Feeling a tap on his arm, Mark smiled and turned over onto his side so he was looking at Jackson, looking at him questioningly.

 _'How are you feeling right now?'_ Jackson signed, using his other hand to move some hair out of Mark's eyes.

 _'Nervous because it is surgery. But, I'm also excited because I'll be able to finally hear you.'_  Mark signed back.

 _'You know I'll be there to support you. So will the others. Although I support you, you don't have to do it for me.'_ Jackson signed.

Mark stared at Jackson for a moment before sitting up and hovering over the younger male. He pecked his lips gently and smiled, staring straight into his eyes.

 _'You may think that, but I'm only doing it for me because I have wanted to be able to listen all my life. Now that I have you, the feeling just intensified.'_  He signed, pecking Jackson's lips again.

With a smile, Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. They laid there in silence for a while before Jackson rolled over so he was hovering over Mark. Leaning down, he pecked his lips and smiled, staring into Mark's eyes.

 _'What do you want to do when you get out of surgery.'_  He signed, warm eyes trained on his boyfriend.

 _'I want you to make love to me, whispering all the things you've wanted to say aloud in my ear. And then after that, I want to go to Hong Kong and visit your mother.'_  Mark signed, having had it all mapped out in his head.

With a grin, Jackson nodded and trailed his fingers over Mark's cheek, who leaned into it as he stared up at his boyfriend.

 _'Sounds like a plan.'_ Jackson signed, getting off of Mark a moment later when the door opened.

 _'It's time to get some sleep guys, big day tomorrow.'_  Mark's mom signed, giving Mark a kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Jackson and leaving the room.

 _'I love you.'_  Mark signed to Jackson, giving him one last kiss before falling asleep a few minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Mark was laying in a hospital bed as the nurses prepped him for surgery. Surrounding him were his mother, Jackson, and his friends. They were waiting for the doctor that would be putting the implants in his ears.

 _'Good luck, Mark. Pretty soon you'll hear our voices.'_  Youngjae signed, smiling.

Mark nodded, not being able to sign back since the nurse was putting an IV drip in his arm. He looked to his mom and smiled at her, also smiling at Jinyoung and Jaebum before his eyes came to rest on Jackson. He smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled back and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

 _'I'll be waiting for you when you wake up.'_  Jackson signed, glancing over at the door when the doctor came inside.

Mark looked up at the doctor and waved a little, not signing anything since the doctor didn't know sign language. The doctor spoke to his mom, who in turn looked at Mark to translate.

 _'He will be the one doing your surgery, and they have to put you to sleep now so they can take you into surgery.'_  His mom signed.

Nodding his head, Mark let out a breath and laid his head down on the pillows. When the nurse put an oxygen mask over his face, he closed his eyes and counted to ten before blackness took over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later. Mark blinked his eyes open and stared up at the blurry ceiling. He blinked a couple more times so his vision would settle. He sat up a little and looked around, noticing that the others were in the recovery room with him. He smiled at all of them, who immediately smiled back.

 _'We can't all just talk all at once since it'll make your head hurt, which was what the doctor said. Sudden noises all at once would bother you. So, we told Jackson he could talk to you first.'_  Mark's mom signed, motioning over to Jackson.

Jackson walked over to the side of Mark's bed and took hold of the blonde's hand, bending down so his lips were touching Mark's ear.

"I love you, Mark Yi-en Tuan." Jackson said, the voice distant but clear in Mark's ear.

Tears of happiness welled in Mark's eyes and he didn't bother to stop them as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

 _'You sound so beautiful.'_  Mark signed, looking up at his boyfriend.

Jackson laughed softly, the noise taking Mark by surprise but making him cry more because he finally got to hear him laugh. He turned to Youngjae with a slight glare.

 _'He doesn't sound like a hyena. He sounds beautiful.'_  He signed, making Youngjae laugh quietly.

"You'd have to actually hear what a hyena sounds like, then you'll be able to tell the similarity." Youngjae said.

Mark was way too happy in the situation he was in. He could hear now. He turned to his mom, who was crying as well and he held out his hand to her.

 _'Talk to me, mom.'_  Mark signed, having always been greedy to hear what she sounded like as well.

She held onto his hand and smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"I'm so happy for you, Mark." She said.

Mark started sobbing at that point, gathering his mother into a hug. Pretty soon, the others gathered around as well in a group hug. He could finally hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at home, Mark let out a low grunt when Jackson pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him passionately. The others had gone out to let Mark and Jackson have some alone time, which Mark appreciated.

Mark panted against Jackson's lips, grinding up against him slightly before he pulled away and stared into Jackson's eyes.

 _'Say my name.'_ Mark signed, moaning softly when Jackson rocked against him.

"Mark Yi-en Tuan. I'm so in love with you." Jackson whispered, making sure to have his voice low so it wouldn't bother Mark's ears.

"Jackson." Mark breathed out, wrapping a hand around the back of Jackson's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I love you." Jackson whispered again, taking Mark's shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Mark hummed in delight and took Jackson's shirt off as well, letting it join his on the floor. He smiled as he gazed at Jackson's body. He was going to feel him again.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jackson pulled the rest of their clothes off and grabbed the lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and gently pushed one of his fingers into Mark's hole.

Biting his lip, Mark forced himself to relax and wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck. It hurt a little, since it had been a few days since they first had sex.

Sensing that he was uncomfortable, Jackson leaned down to kiss him as he gently pushed in a second finger, stretching the blonde open. He swallowed Mark's moans and smiled before pulling away, kissing along down to his neck and sucking on the skin, leaving faint marks.

Mark moaned softly and tugged on Jackson's hair, making the younger male pull back to look at him.

"Are you good?" Jackson asked, smiling when Mark nodded.

Pulling his fingers out, Jackson grabbed the lube again and poured some onto his cock before lining himself up at Mark's entrance. He slowly slid inside and stopped once he was in, leaning down to pepper kisses onto Mark's chest.

After a few minutes, Mark patted Jackson on the chest, signaling that he could move. With a low groan, Jackson started thrusting into Mark, keeping his pace gentle. He wanted to be gentle and slow with this, enjoying making love to his boyfriend.

Mark moaned softly, moving his hips up against Jackson's and biting his lip. He stared into his boyfriend's eyes and tangled his fingers into his hair, mouthing the word  _talk_  to him.

"Mark. I love you with everything inside me. I will always be by your side, or until the day you get sick of me." Jackson whispered, groaning softly.

Mark closed his eyes and cried out gently, knowing that he wasn't going to last long. He tugged on Jackson's hair and moaned yet again, coming a few minutes later. Jackson following close behind.

Panting softly, Jackson pulled out and rolled over, holding Mark in his arms. 

"Love you." Jackson whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

 _'Love you too.'_ Mark signed before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~

A year later, Mark was able to talk in full sentences after all the lessons he had with a speech therapist. He was excited about talking, and now he was currently in front of Jackson's parents house in Hong Kong. Even though he didn't know Cantonese, Jackson said that his mother could speak English.

"Are you excited?" Jackson asked, pecking Mark's lips.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet your mom for a year now." Mark said, blushing a moment later when he realized he used his hands.

He still had the habit of using his hands, which he would learn to tone down.

A few minutes later, the door opened and there stood Jackson's mom. Mark smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Hello, Mrs. Wang." Mark said.

This was the beautiful moment in his life. He could hear and talk now. After everything he went through, he was happy that Jackson was there every step of the way with him.


	21. Epilogue

_Three years later.._

Mark closed his eyes with a small smile as the wind blew through his hair, enjoying the scenery as he stood on the balcony of his and Jackson's home. They had both decided to stay in Hong Kong after their visit with Jackson's mom because Mark had loved it so much. And Jackson wanted to stay close to her.

He smiled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, moving his head to the side to smile at the man he loved most.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asked, voice rich and smooth.

"You." Mark whispered, smiling.

After ten years, Mark still couldn't get used to how utterly beautiful Jackson's voice was. Nothing else could even compare to his sounds that he loved so much. He hummed at tthe thought and turned around, linking his hands behind Jackson's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I love you." He mumbled, looking into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson smiled a wide grin, bending down and pecking his lips once more. "I love you too," He replied, tickling Mark's sides gently and making him laugh.

They soon stopped their little mischeif when they heard a sound coming from inside. Smiling knowlingly, Jackson turned and went into the door. "Now what would you be doing out here, you little scroundrel?" He asked, pretending to be terrifying as he picked up a little boy and danced around with him as he laughed.

"Daddy!" The little boy giggled, struggling to get down. Once Jackson allowed him, he ran over to Mark.

"Baba!" 

Mark smiled lovingly, bending down to take him in his arms. This was Xiao Wang, a five year old boy they adopted together and had loved dearly. He was half deaf, and Mark had taught him sign language. Mark himself still used sign language because it was sometimes a bit difficult to hear at times, but other than that, he can hear fully.

 _'When did you get up?'_  Mark signed to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 _'Daddy woke me up. He wanted me to help him ask you something.'_ Xiao replied, a briliant smile on his face, excitement evident.

Raising a confused eyebrow, Mark allowed Xiao to go back to Jackson when he wiggled away, watching the two with a fond smile.

"Baba, daddy loves you a lot. You know that?" Xiao asked aloud, tilting his head with big eyes.

"Yes. I love him a lot too." Mark replied, chuckling softly.

When Mark looked up at Jackson, he gasped quietly when he saw him pulling out a little black box and getting down to one knee. Xiao placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder and looked back up at Mark along with Jackson.

"Daddy would love to know if you'll be with him forever." Xiao whispered, big eyes twinkling before he moved away to allow Jackson to say something.

Jackson cleared his throat, motioniong for Mark to come closer, to which he obeyed albeit trying not to cry.

"Mark Yien Tuan. I love you and have loved you ever since we met. And I will always support you like I did when you wanted to get the hearing implant. I want to always protect and love you, and I also want to keep cherishing Xiao forever. So, will you do the honor and become Mark Wang?" Jackson whispered, sounding like he was going to get choked up.

Almost on the verge of sobbing himself, Mark got down on his knees and pulled Jackson into a deep kiss, smiling through the tears before he pulled away and looked towards Xiao. He signed a bit and Xiao laughed that tinkering little laugh, turning to Jackson.

"Baba says yes!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Jackson chuckled softly and pecked Mark's lips again before putting the ring onto Mark's finger. He stared down at it for a long moment before pulling the two closer to them.

"I'll love you forever."


End file.
